Fluid-ejection printing devices, such as ink jet printers, commonly have at least one fluid reservoir and a chassis that supports the fluid reservoir. The fluid reservoir may contain one or more fluid chambers that provide fluid to a printhead. If the fluid reservoir has more than one ink chamber, each such chamber often retains fluid of a different color for multi-color printing. On the other hand, if the fluid reservoir has only a single ink chamber, typically such chamber is used to retain black ink for black-and-white printing.
Commonly, the printhead die is connected directly or indirectly to the chassis. In order to form an image, the printhead die, along with the chassis and the fluid reservoir, typically are moved in a lateral direction (substantially parallel to the plane of the printhead die) across a width of a substrate, such as paper, as fluid is ejected from the printhead. After the printhead forms a row-portion of the image along the width of the substrate, the substrate is advanced in a direction perpendicular to the lateral direction along a length of the substrate, so that the printhead can form a subsequent row-portion of the image. This process of advancing the substrate for each row-portion is repeated until a next substrate is needed or the image is completed.
When an ink chamber in the fluid reservoir runs out of fluid, a user is charged with the responsibility of removing the empty fluid reservoir from the chassis and replacing it with a full fluid reservoir. Consequently, the task of replacing a fluid reservoir into the chassis must be simple and must consistently achieve a proper engagement of the fluid reservoir into the chassis. Otherwise, improper insertion of the fluid reservoir into the chassis may lead to damage to the printing device due to fluid leaks, may cause poorly formed images due to an improper communication of fluid from the fluid reservoir to the printhead, and may result in user frustration. Furthermore, if it is not easy for a user to insert a fluid reservoir into a chassis, or if proper installation is not apparent to the user, the user may resort to using excessive force when inserting the fluid reservoir into the chassis. In this case, excessive contact between fragile components on the fluid reservoir and/or the chassis may occur, thereby resulting in damage. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for an insertion-solution that allows a user to simply and reliably insert a fluid reservoir into a chassis of a fluid-ejecting printing device.